1. Field
The disclosure relates to a zoom lens which may perform auto-focusing, has a small size, and is bright, and a photographing apparatus including the zoom lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
Users of digital cameras, video cameras, or the like desire to use exchangeable lenses having high resolution, high zooming rate, large caliber, etc. In addition, as the users have become more skillful, lens systems that have a small size and a small F number (Fno), i.e., bright lens systems, need to be developed. However, when a lens system having a bright lens with a small Fno is developed, the configuration of the lens system is complicated, and it is difficult to reduce the size and weight of the lens system.
In addition, in an auto-focusing (AF) method that requires frequent movement of a focusing lens group, such as contrast auto-focusing (AF), a small-sized and light-weight AF lens group is needed so as to perform fast AF.